You Look Good In Red
by Bontaque
Summary: Mike crossdresses and accidentally bumps into Harvey at a bar. Harvey doesn't recognise him and tries to hit on him. They kiss and suddenly, Mike understands why everyone falls for Harvey. Includes some Trevor being awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Mike felt his phone buzz. _Now? Really?_ He pulled it out and checked the message. _Fuck._ It was Harvey.

_You still owe me that drink. Coming to find you. Trevor told me where you were. Will be at the bar in three mins._

_What?_ Mike was going to kill Trevor. He looked down at his phone again, his red nails shining in the dim light of the bar. They matched his shoes, his dress, his lips. One night, that's all he'd wanted Trevor must have known. He knew which bar he was at, he knew why he came here. Mike made his way across the crowded bar quickly. He had to leave. He was only a few steps away from the door when he saw Harvey enter and he doubled back, trying to disappear into the crowd.

After a few moments, he felt his phone buzz again, _in his purse_:

_Where are you?_

Mike didn't know what the do. He couldn't just ignore Harvey so he replied, keeping an eye on his boss from behind a large group of people:

_Near bar. Can't see you. Are you here?_

Mike didn't have a plan. He saw a guy a few feet away checking him out and blushed, trying to work out if he recognised him. Was he passing tonight or was the guy just into this? He was pretty sure he was passing, but you couldn't tell in a bar like this.

His phone buzzed again:

_I'm at the bar. What's with this bar? Been checked out by as many men as I have women._

Mike laughed. Harvey didn't seem too creeped out, he could see him at the bar and he was smiling. Mike watched him look at a guy that had definitely been watching him. Harvey smiled politely, the other man raised an eyebrow and Harvey just shook his head simply. _Sorry but no_. The man replied with a nod and turned away. _Okay, no problem._

Mike typed out a quick reply:

_It's an interesting place, I guess. Pretty open. Don't worry about the guys, there are enough women here for you if you can't find me._

As soon as he sent the message, he realised that that may have sounded wrong. The four drinks he'd been bought already had had an effect. Mike caught a glimpse of himself in the window. He looked pretty... pretty. He'd put effort in tonight, he hadn't been out in a while. He thought, just maybe, if Harvey spotted him from far enough away, he wouldn't be able to tell.

He knew he should just leave but watching Harvey fight off advances was too amusing. He couldn't blame them, Harvey was beyond attractive. Sometimes Mike even thought he might be attracted to him and he didn't often go there. He could just appreciate a good looking man... and maybe, on occasion, a talented man had been able to get him off.

Another message:

_I know. I think I might have my eye on someone._

Mike looked up. _Fuck._ Was Harvey looking at him? Seriously? He looked around him, he couldn't see anyone else. To be fair to Harvey, he was wearing a nice dress. It probably looked expensive enough to live up to his usual standard. He couldn't help but feel... something. He knew the sort of women Harvey usually went for. Then, suddenly, Harvey was walking over to him. _Fuck. Game over._ As soon as Harvey got close enough to speak to him, he'd know it was him.

Harvey was smiling now, a warm, electric smile that made Mike realise why Harvey always got what he wanted. It wasn't just because he was handsome, not just because of the way he dressed. Harvey was charm incarnate.

"Hey there, can I buy you a drink?" Harvey asked as he finally got close enough. Mike was confused, either it was darker in here than he'd thought, or he had done a really good job this evening. Either way, there was no way he could speak, so he just shook his head. He knew instantly that it was a mistake, Harvey was a determined man. Mike had a feeling that he didn't get told no very often.

"You sure? How about a dance?"

Mike shook his head again. _Walk away. Just walk away, Mike_. He should, he knew it, but he was just so flattered. Harvey smiled again, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.

"Come on, I'm not asking for much. Why come to a place like this if you don't want to dance?"

Harvey's hand was on his arm now and Mike felt his skin tingle under his fingers. He'd felt this before, it wasn't new but, with Harvey? _Damn_. Harvey led him away from the edge of the room and Mike felt his hand slip around his waist.

"Do you not talk?"

Mike shook his head again, keeping his chin down. He tried to convince himself that he didn't want Harvey to notice his adam's apple because, if he knew he was in drag, he'd be more likely to work out who he was.

Mike didn't know what he was doing. Here he was, with his boss, dressed up to the nines, pressed way too close. The music was thrumming through him and... damn, the way that Harvey was looking at him was starting to get him hard.

Harvey leant in, his lips ghosting over Mike's ear.

"You're beautiful, you know," he whispered, his breath tickling. Mike felt himself blush. He wanted to thank him but he knew that he couldn't say a word. He told himself that was why he didn't pull away when Harvey tried to kiss him.

Mike felt his pulse race as Harvey's lips pulled at his own. Harvey's hand slid down, cupping Mike's ass gently and he knew that was enough. He had to stop this. Mike pulled away and shook his head. He made the best apologetic look he could and backed away. He looked back as he left, Harvey was watching him, looking very confused. Fuck, he wished he hadn't had to do that.

XXXX

"Trevor! Open up!" Mike shouted, slamming his fist into the door. Trevor answered it with a chuckle.

"Woah, you really went all out tonight, didn't you?"

"What the fuck, man? Why did you tell Harvey where I was?" Mike asked, pushing past Trevor. He was not standing out in the corridor like this.

"I'm sorry! I honestly forgot. Until he left, I'd forgotten you might be... dressed up. Promise."

"Jesus, Trevor..."

"Calm down! Did he see you?"

"He... Fuck, Trevor, he kissed me."

"What? I didn't realise Harvey was gay."

"No... He didn't know it was me. I'm pretty sure... I passed."

Mike ignored the look of disappointment in Trevor's face. Harvey and Trevor... that was not something he wanted to think about.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Trevor asked.

"Harvey's still looking for me. I told him I went home. I couldn't go back like this and risk him turning up before I was cleaned up," Mike replied. The idea of Harvey finding out about this was bad enough. Now that he had kissed him? It didn't bear thinking about.

Trevor just looked at him and grinned. He walked into his bedroom and Mike heard drawers opening. Trevor returned with a bundle and handed it to Mike.

"Wait, what-" Mike looked at what Trevor had given him. Tshirt, jeans, underwear, all his own. A packet of makeup removal wipes, unopened.

"You can borrow a pair of my shoes. I'm only one size up from you," Trevor said.

"Why do you have this?" Mike asked, looking more closely at the clothing. He vaguely remembered not having seen this shirt for a few years, not since he'd stayed over one night after a particularly heavy drinking session.

"Come on, man. I might screw up some times, but you know I've got your back."

Mike grinned and rushed to the bathroom. If he hurried, he could make it back to his without Harvey suspecting much. He got to work on his makeup, removing most of the excess with the first wipe and then pulling out a fresh one to really get started on his eyes.

The removal was always hard. Unlike women, who wore their makeup every day, he had to get it all off. He couldn't leave a speck and then just go over it again in the morning. It took him almost five minutes to do one eye.

"Jesus, Mike, go easy," Trevor said as he walked in. Mike wanted to tell him to get out. Like this, halfway, he felt exposed. His wig was off, half of his face gone, now he was just a man in a dress. But it was Trevor. He was his oldest friend. He'd seen him in worse states than this.

"Seriously, man, leave that to last. Get changed and then come sit down."

Mike did as he asked. His face was getting sore, now, anyway. He changed quickly, ignoring his reflection. Men's clothes and panda eyes... not sexy. He walked out to Trevor, holding the wipes out to him. He knew what he'd meant. Trevor was sitting on the couch, his feet apart. Mike set himself down on the floor between his legs and rested his head on his lap, eyes closed. He heard the rustle of the wipe packet and then there was cold on his face. Trevor had always been surprisingly gently, yet efficient at this.

"Thanks, Trev, I really appreciate this," he said, keeping his face still.

"Least I could do after I let slip where you were, sorry about that."

"Fair point. How much is left?"

"Relax. I'll be five minutes, tops."

Mike just sat there, letting Trevor work. His right hand was dabbing at his face expertly, his left rubbing small circles under the eye that Mike had tackled alone. Trevor knew how to make him relax, how to bring the swelling down.

Four minutes later, Mike was looking in the mirror again. How the fuck did Trevor do it? He looked exactly like normal, other than a small amount of redness that he knew would be gone by the time he was home.

"I called you a cab, it'll be here in a sec," Trevor said, handing Mike a pair of shoes.

"Thanks, man. Really."

"You want me to hold on to the dress and the rest of it for you?"

Mike could have kissed him. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd already kissed one man he shouldn't have tonight and he really didn't need to be sending Trevor mixed signals.

Mike arrived home just as Harvey was walking up to his apartment. Mike had gotten lucky. Harvey had let slip how he liked to walk when he had the time and didn't want to disturb Ray.

"You've only just got back?" Harvey asked as they met on the street. His eyes were sceptical.

"The traffic is pretty bad tonight," Mike replied. "Sorry I left, I couldn't find you anywhere and the music was starting to get to me."

"You feeling better now? You still owe me."

"Yeah... I could really go for some coffee, though," Mike replied. His head was still spinning a little. It was the bar. It was the rushing to get back into male clothing. It was nothing to do with the fact that Harvey had kissed him. Nothing at all.

"Alright, Rookie."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike wanted to congratulate himself. He hadn't had a huge freak out. Kissing Harvey? No big deal. Not at all. The fact that he was now insanely attracted to him? Not a problem. It was fine. It wasn't interrupting his work on little bit. He hadn't even flinched when Harvey joked about picturing him in drag.

He sat quietly as Harvey talked to the client, reassuring her that her privacy would be respected where possible. Mike was looking at Harvey's hands. He'd been slightly fascinated by them, ever since he'd felt them on his arm, around his waist... amongst other places.

His lips. His perfect fucking lips. Mike hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of them since the night at the bar last week. He'd spoken to Trevor about it, but hadn't exactly gotten much advice.

"Man, you're deciding to be gay _now_? Why not last New Year's when I tried it on?"

Mike had explained that he wasn't gay suddenly. It was just... Harvey. Trevor hadn't argued that point. Mike vaguely remembered Trevor describing him as someone he would have gone gay for, if he'd had to.

XXXX

Another week went by and Mike was sitting in Harvey's office, watching his boss talk. He really should have been listening. Suddenly Harvey was standing up and Mike snapped out of whatever daze he had been in, shuffling forwards in his seat to mask his erection.

"Mike, do you want to go out tonight?"

"What?" Hadn't they been talking about work?

"Either you're thinking about someone else, really hard and only when I'm in front of you, or you're attracted to me," Harvey said. "So do you want to go out tonight? With me? For a drink?"

"Do you mean... like a _drink_ drink?"

"Yes, Mike,"Harvey sighed. Mike realised now that he'd sounded like a teenager.

"Wait, what? You like men?" Mike asked.

"I like some men."

"Oh. I..." Mike thought about it. He didn't, did he? Mike was okay with being attracted to Harvey but... fuck it. "Sure."

XXXX

A quiet drink in a bar. It could have been for work. Harvey ordered two more drinks, one for each of them and Mike sat there just like the last time they'd gone to a bar to meet a client. Except, this time, Harvey wasn't in a suit. He was wearing a shirt, the first two buttons undone and Mike could see a glimpse of collarbone and neck that he wasn't accustomed to seeing.

A quiet drink, much like any of their others, except this time, Mike could barely keep his jaw off the floor and Harvey couldn't help but smirk.

Half an hour later, they were back at Harvey's apartment. Mike had been here before, many times but he was always a little in awe. He'd always loved the openess, the style. He'd never appreciated how cold the windows were until he was pressed up against them, Harvey's lips on his for the second time. They kissed hurriedly and Mike briefly worried that Harvey might be able to recognise him from his lips. He laughed the idea off as he felt Harvey's crotch pressing into his own and he gasped when he found that Harvey was as hard as he was.

"You have a line I shouldn't cross?" he asked, whispering in Mike's ear again.

Did he? Mike would have said yes at any other time. He didn't do this. He hadn't ever... he was pretty sure Harvey would never bottom for anyone and he wasn't sure he wanted him to.

"N-no," Mike breathed, blushing at the desperation in his voice. His hips bucked up as Harvey started to grind against him.

"You know, Mike, red looks really good on you."

What? That had come out of nowhere. When had Harvey ever seen Mike in red, anyway? He certainly didn't have any red suits and he was wearing dark grey now... Harvey was smirking.

"I think I prefer you with short hair, though."

_Shit._

"Wait... what? When did you find out?" Mike demanded.

"When did I find out that you like to dress up?" Harvey asked. "When I looked across the room and saw you, I think."

"But you... you still..."

"I think I've made it pretty obvious that I'm attracted to you, Mike," Harvey said, grinding his hips and Mike shuddered at the friction.

"Yeah but... like that... Damn, I really thought I passed that night."

"Trust me, you would have if I wasn't so used to seeing you," Harvey said. "If I wasn't so used to looking at your pretty eyes."

Mike blushed furiously. He was used to being called pretty, but as a woman. Not like this.

"Where did you go? To clean up?" Harvey asked.

"Trevor's. He was surprisingly helpful."

"After he sold you out."

"It was an accident, Harvey," Mike said. He needed to defend Trevor. "Seriously, he had supplies in case I ever needed them."

Harvey shut him up with another kiss.

"Whatever you say, Rookie."


End file.
